


日光，夏天，因为是你，因为是我

by NykoKaamos



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, 短打的无聊的, 超烂的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 伊万纠结给离开国家队的卢卡的告别信该怎么写。





	日光，夏天，因为是你，因为是我

**Author's Note:**

> 很短的没什么剧情的fluff，等比赛时的乱七八糟产物，最后又画风一转写崩了。雷到都算我（……不然算谁），请吐槽。  
> 总之是想表达，二人间的信任。

伊万的更新来得比其他队友、前队友的更慢一些。

由于度假地的时差，他比其他人更晚地看到了卢卡退出国家队的官宣。宛如回到上学时期、明日有早课所以不能熬夜观看比赛的日子。当第二天醒来，其他人或许已接受了结果、走出了最初的悲伤情绪——“已经很好了，虽败犹荣”“未来还会有机会的”——但独自迎接不尽人意的比分的他，一人从清晨又走入了沉沉的黑夜。

这并不是突如其来的消息。卢卡在上一场国家队的比赛前便告知了伊万他的意愿。

“我觉得，”卢卡的声音顿了顿，“是时候了。”

同住一室、刚踏出浴室的伊万脚步停住。不需要坐在落地窗边的人补全句子，他明了对方指的是什么。水珠沿着头发下滑，伊万完全心思不在地去用毛巾反复擦着耳边的发梢，在思考，也在放空。

“你在听吗，伊万？”卢卡轻声呼唤正在原地发呆的人。

“……在。”

他走到窗边，在卢卡身旁坐下，动作如操作出现故障的机器，不自然地卡顿。

卢卡用手半圈着伊万的手臂，在熟悉的袖标的位置，“未来，这是属于你的位置。”他说得故作轻松，在努力调节着当下的气氛。

“不要说这样的话”——伊万把这句话收回了心里。他的左手放过毛巾的边沿，去触碰搭在他身上的卢卡的手，再一点点地五指紧扣。他感觉他的思绪与情绪完全能透过他潮湿的指腹再到卢卡干燥的指腹，最后到达卢卡的心间。对方一定懂他的所想。

他们默契地保持沉默，后来开口交谈，从初遇的日子，到二〇一八的夏天。平静细碎的谈话继续着，帮助缓解伊万的失落，直到当时还是队长的卢卡一句“时间不早，我们该睡了”为今夜太多的情绪添上句号。

卢卡在第二天的比赛中表现得一切正常。而伊万也在赛前竭力清空了所有与此有关的思绪，努力保持正常水准的竞技状态，直到终场哨响起，卢卡臂上的队长袖标从他眼前晃过，他才意识到错过了什么。

 

持续的恍惚让伊万今日的早餐来得更晚了些。

他边动着刀叉，边用小拇指滑动手机屏幕，一一阅读队友或前队友们张贴在社交网络上的抒情信——被反复写入的“兄弟”“我们的骄傲”“拥有你是所有人的荣幸”“愿你一切都好”，还有不可能漏掉的二〇一八的夏天。

伊万知道，现在该轮到他写点什么了。粉丝们也在期待他能写出点什么，要用怎样的修辞去讲述他们之间的故事和他的不舍，一如他平日的夸赞一般华丽。

被放下的刀叉同剩余的食物一同摆出凌乱的阵势，显示了他的心绪。他起草了无数个开头，却觉得哪个都不对。此刻的思维杂乱，无数个过去十几年的细节在脑海中交织——阳光，绿草，小腿，钉鞋，球袜，奖牌，留着真挚话语的球衣，数量近均等的成功与失败——它们一起涌来，不遵循时间线。如果要写下来，也不总是完整的句子。

他写不出。蒙田写过，在感情处于最剧烈、最炽热的时刻，难以表达痛苦和相思。他现在即是如此。

感情。那么伊万对卢卡的感情是怎样的？超越最平白普通的队友情，再深一点的兄弟情也稍显浅薄，却也未达至深浓厚的灵魂伴侣之情，除此之外，亲情与爱情，也不是。

纵使他再富有文采，也找不到最精准的词。最后，他选择了“信任”。

 

伊万换上泳裤，跳进了泳池。

他爱夏日的阳光穿过冷水后残余的那点温情，不似冬日室内泳池的热水般人造的太过甜齁的热意。然后，他想，卢卡给他的感觉就像这一池的水，温暖不那么强烈地袭来，但维持着绝妙的温度、安全地包裹着他的全身。

再游了几个来回，等到疲倦开始在体内升起时，伊万趴在池边休息。

 

直到晚餐前，伊万还是没想好要写什么。

在这一整天里，他只是回顾过去的一些夏天，场上日光的热烈，眼泪与雨水的冰冷，以及追溯到多年前那一次点球的失败。对于伊万来说，那些记忆都还活着，跟随着他的心脏一起在跳动，它们藏在每一寸草皮下，藏在每一缕日光中，属于过去，属于此刻，也属于未来。而与他并肩了一路的卢卡是开启这一切的钥匙。

他写了太多告别信，屡次复述了他们二〇一八年创造了历史的传奇故事。但“历史”与“传奇”是多么宏伟的词语，以至于看上去总是遗漏了传奇故事中细微的人与人间的情感。陪伴，支持，依靠，信任。

卢卡是不一样的，给卢卡的信也是要不一样的。伊万有些厌倦了书写大场面的故事，却也不知道要如何扩展那些心绪。太难了，写给卢卡的信太难了，要和他说告别，也太难了。蒙田的话又在他脑中回响。

 

伊万在社交网络上公开告别信非常简短，一张合照与一行字。

他在发送完毕后将手机放在一旁，然后躺在青草上，凝视黑蓝的天空。后来，是另一边终于醒来的卢卡的来电打扰了这番宁静。

“……那么，‘Parce que c'était lui; parce que c'étaitmoi’是什么意思？”

“我记得Instagram有自动翻译呀。”

“我想听你亲自说。”

“咳咳，说出来有些肉麻……”卢卡在那边开玩笑说了声“你不是很擅长说这类话吗”，“……在被问到同拉•博艾提间的友情时，蒙田是这么回答的“‘Parce que c'était lui; parce que c'était moi.’——“因为是他，因为是我。”卢卡，我很高兴，出现在过去那么多个夏天里的那个人是你。”

电话另一头沉默了一会儿。

接着，对方说：“……天，我没你这么会写。”

“那么从今天开始，请你酝酿给我的国家队告别信该如何写吧。我可是很期待……”

“我爱你。”

“……”

“你听到了吗，伊万，我爱你。”

 

卢卡一直收不到另一边的应答。他误以为是信号不好，于是不断重复“听到了吗？嗯？”。

“我们离得太远了……听不清……等我明天回去，再好好和我说一次吧。”

 

 

伊万想，他也爱他，不管他是怎样的，不管他未来是怎样的。就像热爱每一个夏天，不管那其中是笑还是泪，他都爱着的。


End file.
